Home
by spacemonkey206
Summary: There was no telling what the future would hold and he knew that they had a lot to discuss, but that could wait, for now he was content that she was home. Annie & Auggie.


**Home **

**AN: Hey everyone, this is my first Covert Affairs Fic, this idea has been bouncing around in my head since I finished watching season 4 and I finally wrote it down when I was bored in class. please R & R. **

It was late and Auggie sat on his couch having been unable to sleep, not for the lack of trying. Annie would be back Stateside by now but he knew that she would be held up in debriefs for the next few days having just come back from the dead and all and he knew that it would probably be the end of the week if not longer before he'd get to see her, figuratively of course. He let out a sigh, so badly he wanted to talk to her and clear the air about everything, their break up, his feelings and most importantly Helen. Oh Helen, that was a moment of weakness that he knew was going to haunt him for a while. What had transpired that night was a huge mistake and he knew it. He had known it the moment it had happened. He knew Annie was still mad at him about that and if he was being honest, he was mad at himself for what had happened with Helen. It hadn't been fair, not to Helen, not to himself and certainly not to Annie. He'd been lonely and he had been missing Annie desperately, unsure that she would ever be able to return once she went dark and he had sought comfort in Helen. He knew it was wrong, he knew it had been wrong when he was doing it but it had been nice to not be alone even if it was just for that one night which he now regretted more then anything. He sighed again as he was pulled out of his thoughts by a soft knock on his apartment door. He felt for his watch, feeling the face telling him that it was after 1:00am and he wondered who on earth would be knocking on his door at 1am. He heard the knock again, this time a little louder then it had been before.

"Auggie?" He would recognize that voice anywhere as he leaped off the couch and all but ran to his front door unlocking it to reveal his best friend standing on the other side. She brushed past him, her bag hitting the floor beside her with a soft thunk. No sooner had he locked the door and turned around then the petite woman had catapulted herself into his arms. She buried her face in his bare chest, looping her arms up and around his neck. His arms automatically wrapped around her and he stroked her hair. It was longer then he had remembered, they hadn't had much close physical contact when they had been in Hong Kong, it was only now that he was realizing the little things. Her hair was longer and she felt thinner then he remembered and her delightful grapefruit perfume was disappointingly absent. In that moment, she felt so tiny in his arms and he clung on to her as if she was going to slip away if he didn't. She had been through so much in these past months as she went after and took down Henry Wilcox, but she was home now, she was safe. The pair just stood there in Auggie's front hall for what felt like hours enjoying each others comforting embrace. Annie pulled back slightly, her arms remaining around his neck and he felt her breath on his chin and he knew that she was staring up at him.

"Hey," she said softly, her voice but a whisper.

"Hey yourself Miss. Walker, welcome back to the land of the living. What brings you to my neck of the woods at this hour. Not that I'm not happy to see you, well figuratively at least," he told her slightly teasingly and she let out a small laugh.

"I... I just... I needed to see you," she whispered.

" And here I thought that you were still mad at me," he bantered back.

" Auggie... I'm not mad per say, but I don't want to talk about that right now. Right now I just need to be here with you. Somewhere familiar, somewhere I feel safe. So much has happened in these past few months and right now I just want to forget about it. I just want to feel safe."

"So you came here? I have to say I'm touched Miss. Walker," he told her with a big smile plastered on his face. " Now you must be tired, come on let's get you something to sleep in."

Annie followed him to his bedroom, she was still amazed at how well he navigated his apartment without his cane. He handed her one of his old wrestling t-shirts as she pulled off her jacket and began unbuttoning her blouse. She pulled the large shirt over her head and removed her suit pants. Auggie grabbed her hand and walked her over to his bed and she climbed in with no argument climbing under his soft, warm blankets. He sat on the edge of the bed beside her for a second. It was moments like this that he wished he could see her gage the expression on her face. He stroked her hair softly with his hand before dropping a soft kiss on her forehead. As he went to stand up he was stopped by her small hand grasping his wrist.

"Stay. I don't want to be alone," she told him. She sounded so vulnerable in that moment, he didn't need to be told twice. He slowly rounded to the other side of the bed and climbed in beside her. As soon as he settled in Annie rolled over and draped her arm over his muscular chest. He wrapped his arm around her and she drifted off to sleep. Auggie smiled, he finally had her back after months of worrying about whether or not she would be okay, she was home and safe in his arms. There was no telling what the future would hold and he knew that they had a lot to discuss, but that could wait, for now he was content that she was home.


End file.
